Unexpected
by waterrain
Summary: Serbia opens up his door, he is stunned to see the one who knocked was America, and then he asked America 'Why are you here'.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Serbia's View and I know that so far there has not been a Hetalia Serbia. Anyway in this FanFic Serbia is a male and stuff**

**Unexpected**

**By Waterrain**

I heard a soft knock on my door and briefly wondered to myself for who would be knocking on my door. It is late and I know it is not Russia for he has a key to my home. I gently opened up my door and I felt my eyebrows rise up in surprise.

"Hey, Serbia."

It is America and what on earth is he doing here? His voice was slightly muffled from the thick red scarf, he was shivering, trembling, and his nose was as red as a cherry. I noticed his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf was soaked. More than likely he tripped or something.

America looked like a pitiful wet kitten and I sighed softly to myself. He is more than likely here for something, my brain told me firmly, but I went with my heart for I can't exactly leave him outside.

"Come inside."

I stated smoothly and he did not move an inch.

"I can't move. Too cold and I hate the weather."

America managed to say and I heard his teeth chattering. I grabbed him by his arms, pulled America inside, and nearly on top of me.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked him firmly, he was talking, but his voice was completely muffled by the scarf and I realized it is best to ask him after he is a bit more warmed up. America's face was pale and I causally pulled off his scarf. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and I sighed to myself for it appears he can not really speak right now.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?"

I asked causally as I took off his three jackets, two hats, and four pairs of gloves.

"There are some outfits in the bathroom and make sure to take a right."

I commented calmly to him and he gave me a small nod. His body was still shivering, his ears are red, he walked stiffly, and Russia was correct about America being extremely sensitive to cold weather.

I put America's scarf, two hats, and four pairs of gloves into the washer. Inside of every single pocket in all three jackets was a lot of junk food, snacks, and I noticed that in one pocket was a gun. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I put the three jackets now with empty pockets into the washer, but didn't start it.

I sighed softly to myself and begun to make some hot chocolate. After about ten minutes, America walked in with his soaked outfit in his arms, and I nearly dropped the cup of hot chocolate.

"This was the only outfit there. Heh, I guess you didn't do your laundry and I'm always last minute with mine. Oh yeah where is your washer?"

He commented to me cheerfully and I pointed to the general direction of my washer.

"I forgot about France giving me that outfit as a joke and it fits all sizes. I forgot to burn it."

I muttered to myself and recovered from the shock. America was wearing a black skirt that barely covers up the white panties, a short sleeve mid-drift showing black shirt, and a small white apron. No way would I ever wear such an outfit. I also noticed he was not wearing his black combat boots, but only because they are wet.

"Thanks, Serbia."

America said happily and he didn't appear to be embarrassed, but maybe he can hide such things very well. I honestly do not know America all that well at all, but I have heard quite a few things from Russia.

"So why are you here?"

I asked smoothly as I handed him a cup of hot chocolate and he no longer looked like a drowned kitten. Russia has referred to me about how America is like a kitten, the type that looks adorable, and can be rather good at having others agree with him if push goes to shove.

"To tell you that I support the whole you trying to be in the EU. I wanted to tell you personally and stuff even though I really hate cold weather. I figured it would be lame to email, write a letter, or talk to you on the phone to let you know Serbia."

America told me happily, he wore a bright smile, and gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll be out of your hair once my outfit is washed and dried. Of course if you let me borrow a jacket, hat, gloves, scarf, and a pair of socks. I'll be out here quicker and I don't want to bug you."

His voice was warm, calm, and perky. Yet he sounded sad and I bite down on my lip trying to decide. Let America borrow some things for the cold weather or have him wait until his clothes are done? He had on a lot before and yet still ended up freezing.

"Of course you don't have to Serbia. I can just leave now and you can go back to bed. I didn't think about how late it would be by the time I made it here to your home."

His voice was soft and America sure knows how to tug on a person's heartstring. My head tells me to let him go out and that I shouldn't care, but yet my heart tells me to let him stay until his clothes are done and then have him leave.

**TBC**

**Please review and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Serbia's View and I know that so far there has not been a Hetalia Serbia. Anyway in this FanFic Serbia is a male and stuff**

**Unexpected**

**By Waterrain**

Before I could reply America has his boots on he looked at me with sad and serious eyes.

"I really am sorry for everything that has happened to you, Serbia. I know part of you really hates the idea of trying to be in the EU while the other part doesn't hate it."

He told me gently and he smiled faintly a bittersweet one.

"I know the feeling to be honest. It really does feel like it is ripping you apart, making you wonder if it is better to sleep forever never to wake up again, and to be forgotten completely. It has happened to me and I still remember the Civil War between my states."

America stated bluntly and his eyes looked away. In shame?

"My people are diverse and it's because I'm the melting pot. Some love me, others hate me, and quite a few wish to destroy me."

He said to me calmly and I wonder why must he tell me.

"I'll tell you something that no one else knows about me."

"America, You do not have too."

I stated firmly and he smiled brightly at me, but I notice it didn't reach his eyes.

"It really hurts how others think I'm stupid, naive, clueless, and hopeless to understand anything. To be honest, Serbia. I'm afraid not to smile silly, right? It is just that if I do not smile then I might break down and cry. I'm barely holding one."

America was literally digging into his arms, there were droplets of blood slowly leaking out, and he smiled at me.

"At times I believe everyone would be better off if I never even existed. Have you ever felt that way, Serbia?"

I wanted to tell him to shut up, to say he shouldn't tell me such things, to ignore his words, but someone I can't tune him out and I'm listening to his morbid words.

"I remember how I have hurt others, how others have hurt me, and how my people hurt each other. I can recall clearly the revolutionary war, the trail of tears, pearl harbor, world war 1, world war 2, and 9/11. As you can tell I'm not listing them all off. I have lots of regrets, thoughts of what ifs, and how could I have handled things better."

His voice was completely emotionally and I could see the blood falling silently to the floor. I couldn't stop myself from listening for he is talking straight from his heart.

"I'm damned if I do and dammed if I don't do anything. Do you understand the feeling? The world judging every single move and that unbearable massive amount of pressure. You feel as if your choking and can't take a breath? I can't help or save everyone. I always end up hurting someone and I'm not perfect."

America's voice was breaking, his lips were bleeding, and I wish he would stop speaking for it was painful in several ways.

"I'm sorry Serbia and I know sorry doesn't cut it, but I try so hard and feel as if I'm failing somebody. I don't blame you or anyone for hating me. After all at times I even hate myself, but other times I love myself. I'm pretty mixed up, right?"

He whispered quietly, his voice was breaking, and tears were falling down his flushed cheeks. It is like watching a train wreck and I simply couldn't look away.

"To some I'm a hero, but to others a villain or a snoop or a flat out failure."

America told me and his breathing was shaky. He harshly wiped away his tears, pinched his cheeks, and I noticed that America pinched them so hard that they were bruised.

"Sorry about rambling like an idiot and burdening you with my feelings, Serbia. I had to tell someone and you don't really show up to the meetings. I really am sorry for hurting you, Serbia."

America stated to me and he grabbed his gun from the counter. My eyes widened in shock and horror for he was pointed the gun at his own head.

"Sometimes I want to blow out my brains, but there are still some people who need me and I refuse to abandon them. I will not give in nor will I fall."

He told me and his gun was pointed down at the floor.

"I know uncool, right? A hero is not suppose to be emotional or tell how he really feels inside of his heart to anyone. Maybe it's because I did not have any cola or hamburgers on my way here? Cola and hamburgers keep the sorrow away."

America said cheerfully to me, I can't forget his words, and now I can see right through him. His mask are the smiles, but inside he feels differently.

"I wish you luck, Serbia. Keep on being strong and don't let the whole EU stuff or the past rip you into pieces."

He stated to me calmly, gave me a bright smile, and a thumbs up.

"If you ever need someone to talk about stuff. I'll be just Alfred F Jones not America. Sounds odd I know okay. I'm fine and I'll be going."

America walked away and I was stunned into silence. He made the choice, barely left any room for me to say get out or stay. I noticed his hot chocolate was left on the counter, he didn't even have a sip, and I sighed to myself. America's junk food and snacks were left here.

I sat down on the chair, lost track of time, and moved his laundry from the washer into the dryer. I walked into the kitchen, Russia looked at me, and those violet eyes blinked at me.

"I saw America on my way here, da. He was in the snow, crying, and saying how he shouldn't have spoken about his true feelings. However America noticed me watching and he slapped himself. Afterwards told me to get lost and flipped me off."

Russia commented innocently and his lips were curled up into a smile.

"It was rather nice seeing America's tears, da. I decided to leave and then called up his boss. America will more than likely be in big trouble for even being here in your land along with wearing such an outfit."

He told me cheerfully and then tilted his head at me.

"He was suppose to just send you a card in the mail or tell you over the phone about his support over you trying to get into the EU. I know for I had a bug in America's office in the white house."

Russia stated calmly and I could only say 'Oh'.

"I wonder when America will fall apart completely? I would like to watch and then get him to be under my control, da."

He said innocently and his hand was on my right shoulder. America's visit was unexpected and I bite down on my lip. Should I tell Russia about what America told me? He did not tell me not to tell anyone or made me promise anything. It was of his own free will, but yet I'm not sure if it is a good idea to tell Russia or not about America's emotionally break down.

**TBC**

**Please review and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Serbia's View and I know that so far there has not been a Hetalia Serbia. Anyway in this FanFic Serbia is a male and stuff. Thank You ****Zora U Prolece for the brief history lesson on Serbia.**

**Random Side Note ****I'm part German, Irish, Welsh, Scottish, English (From England), Cherokee, Comanche, and French on my mom's side. I'm part Swedish, Finnish, Irish, and American Indian on my dad's side. I'm planning to ask my parents more about it.**

******Zora U Prolece, I have a question** w**hat color hair/eyes do Serbs normally have? The internet is not always the best resource at times for there are a lot of sometimes different answers.**

**Unexpected**

**By Waterrain**

I'll keep it to myself about America's emotional breakdown for the information that I had gained might come in handy in the future and I'm not doing this for America.

"America is stubborn."

I commented calmly and Russia smiled at me innocently.

"Yes sadly he is very stubborn. I remember the Cold War and America refused to bend to my will."

Russia told me cheerfully and his violet eyes darkened. He tilted his head, I heard a cell phone ringed, and then realized it was mine. I flipped it open and hit talk.

"Hello."

"Hey, I'm in a helicopter and I didn't die in the snow. Plus the people here gave me a really warm and long coat."

It was America and I sighed to myself.

"What do you want?"

"England did I ever you that I really hate your food."

What on earth is America doing? Is this a joke?

"Sorry about that Serbia, but the people were listening."

His voice was a whisper and my eyebrows raised up.

"The government has been really controlling of me. I'm half tempted to jump out."

"Don't jump. You'll be put under a tighter leash."

I noticed Russia was looking at me curiously and he looked confused.

"You don't have to join, Serbia. I won't blame you for not wanting to join. After everything we have put you through. You can hate us and stuff. I'm use to being hated, but I like pretending others actually care. I remember my past every single day of my life and always wonder how could I have done better. Goodbye."

I heard movement, shouting, the sound of the wind and America yelling 'Let freedom ring!'.

"Heh, I really am use to jumping. Landing on my feet like a cat. I'll go back home on my own terms and Russia must have called them."

I heard the sound of America running, I hit end and Russia swiped my cell phone.

"Russia, Give me back my cell phone."

I stated firmly, he smiled innocently, and looked at the number before handing it back to me.

"Why did America call you? Did he tell you something? Was the person who America told some things he shouldn't to you."

Russia asked me smoothly and I could tell he wanted to know everything, but to be honest I do not want Russia knowing everything that I know. America speaking a bit about his own past has made me recall my past and I clenched my fists behind my back. I had wanted to forget all about it, locked away all of those painful memory's, and right now I feel ashamed of myself. I had forgotten all about my past all this time by surpressing it into the back of my mind and my heart ached for I had forgot about how my people suffered. America really was a wake up call and I looked at Russia.

I had wanted America to shut up and be quiet just so I wouldn't have to recall my past. America kept on talking and talking even when his voice was breaking. Even when tears filled his blue eyes, even when they ran down his cheeks, and no matter how difficult it was for him to speak he refused to stop talking. I doubt I will ever forget his words and now I will not ever forget about my past. To be honest I have not really thought about my past until America started talking about his past and how could I forget? Now everything is clear and mabe I can tell him about a bit about my past?

"Do you recall your past now, Serbia?"

Russia asked me innocently and his pipe was in his right hand. I noticed that America's snacks were still on the kitchen counter and Russia didn't touch them. Then again he does not like America's snacks, I'm trying to distract myself, and it is not working.

"I recall how you pushed others away, da. I can still recall your tears and how you had a look of betrayal in your eyes. I helped you to forget Serbia since I'm your friend."

Russia told me calmly, his lips curled up into a smile, and he tilted his head at me.

"I can help you forget again, da."

He stated innocently, his violet eyes were wide, and Russia at that moment frightened me.

**TBC**

**Please review and thank you.**

**Random Question have you heard about The Trail Of Tears? I already know all about it, but just wondered if everyone else does.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Serbia's View and I know that so far there has not been a Hetalia Serbia. Anyway in this FanFic Serbia is a male and stuff. Thank you for the info and What kind of outfits do Serbs wear? **

**Brief History Lesson ****The ****Trail of Tears**** was the forced relocation and movement of ****Native Americans****, including many members of the ****Cherokee****, ****Muscogee (Creek)****, ****Seminole****, and ****Choctaw**** nations among others in the United States, from their homelands to ****Indian Territory**** (present day ****Oklahoma****) in the Western United States. The phrase originated from a description of the removal of the ****Choctaw Nation**** in 1831****.****Many Native Americans suffered from exposure, disease, and starvation while on route to their destinations, and many died, including 4,000 of the 15,000 relocated Cherokee. There is a lot more info about it, but I wanted to make it brief.**

**Personal Side Note My great grandpa who is currently 92 years old is a full blooded Indian and my great grandma mother had told my great Grandma not to be with that Injun which is an offensive term for Native Americans. Despite that my great grandma married my great grandpa. By the way this is on my mom's side of the family.**

**It use to be said that a Good Indian is a dead Indian.**

**Quick question have you heard about the American Civil War?**

**Unexpected**

**By Waterrain**

I woke up and the back of my head is killing me. Why am I on the kitchen floor?

"I must have been drinking too much brandy." I muttered to myself and my eyes were half-lidded. Curse the lousy lights, I heard a cheerful voice, and who is inside of my house.

"Hey, Serbia. I came back for my snacks."

Oh it is just America and he pulled me up along with placing me onto a chair. When did America ever leave snacks here? I winced and why does it hurt so much to think.

"I decided to go into your attic and grabbed your journals for you. Don't tell anyone, but I know where every single Nation keeps their journals and diaries. Oh and your journals are on the table. See?"

What I had journals stored there and when was the last time I ever went into the attic. I glanced at the table and noticed that there was a lot of journals on my table.

"Jeez, Russia is such a cold hearted bastard."

America told me calmly and I felt him pouring something on the back of my head. It burns, he is giving me a headache, and I gave him a brief glare.

"Shut the hell up America."

I snapped angrily, but then winced and he wrapped my head up while humming.

"I can handle being hated and stuff, but Russia secretly can't stand it. Well at least when it concerns you. He must have hit you with his pipe extra hard this time."

America said to me quietly and I started to shake my head because honest to goodness I really can't bring myself to truly hate someone.

"No it can't be true."

I whispered fiercely and my head was really hurting.

"I had a few video cameras in some of my snacks and yes my video cameras are waterproof. I turned them on after I left just in case Russia showed up."

He told me gently, I looked at him in disbelief, and America sighed softly.

"Every time I manage to get you to remember your past and stuff because it is the right thing to do since everyone should always remember the past. The whole if you forget your past then you are doomed to repeat it. You get really emotional, Russia always finds out, and he makes you forget by hitting you hard on the back of your head."

America whispered, I shook my head, and looked at him with calm eyes. This can't be true. America must be lying and he handed me a tape.

"Just watch it and you'll understand…I'm telling you the truth."

He told me softly and I decided to open it up along with pressing play.

"Be strong, Serbia. The truth hurts a lot, but the important thing is dealing with it and being able to live with the truth."

America stated calmly to me and my eyes did not leave the small screen.

**TBC**

**Please review and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Serbia's View and I know that so far there has not been a Hetalia Serbia. Anyway in this FanFic Serbia is a male and stuff. Thanks for Reviewing.**

**Sorry that I offended you. Remember America was the one saying those things about Russia (He and Russia almost always have a tense relationship . The highest was during The Cold War.) and Serbia didn't believe America's words. **

**Quick Questions What are the most common animals in Serbia and what do Serbs normally do for fun. I'm planning to make a FanFic in Russia's view about Serbia, not sure when exactly, but I want to have at least a better idea about what Serbia will look like (Light Brown Hair, Dark Green Eyes, and by the way what hair length do most Serb males have? I'm debating on whether or not for Serbia to have long hair. Long hair helps keep the ears,neck, and shoulder area warm. Does it matter in Serbia about the length of a man's hair or no one cares for it is none of their business?) along with other things too. **

**Unexpected**

**By Waterrain**

The thing that had my attention was I saw myself moving from Russia's pipe, yelling at him 'I'm alright with remembering. You do not have to keep putting yourself through this Russia.', I put up a fight , but in the end he smacked me on the back of my head with the pipe.

I saw myself laying on the floor, Russia had silent tears running down his cheeks, and he was saying in a broken voice 'Sorry, Serbia. I just do not want you to be sad. I don't wish for you to cry or suffer. I'll bare this burden, da.'

He was kneeling next to me, his hand caressing my forehead, and saying 'Serbia, I did this for you. I do not want you to suffer from those terrible memories of where you were helpless against...I try so hard to forget mine, but nothing ever works not even when I hit myself with my own pipe at the back of my head. At least you will be spared the depressing and painful memories of your past.'

Russia was hugging me and he looked down at me. My heart ached at the sight of Russia crying, America's blue eyes wide in shock, and I glared at him fiercely.

"Russia is not a cold heart bastard that you think he is America."

I told him coldly and he had the decency to look down.

"I didn't know Russia could ever be sad or cry or care about someone in his own twisted little way."

America whispered quietly, I gave him a firm look, and then sighed heavily to myself.

"Yes he has feelings and emotions."

I stated calmly and then flipped open my cell phone. I talked with America's Boss and told him where America is right now.

"Every single time Russia surprises me and I do not have the time to get him to understand that he does not need to do this anymore. I called your Boss for I want you out now and I'm going to explain to Russia that he does not need to make me forget."

I told America bluntly and he silently nodded at me. America watched as I crushed all of the cameras, he was quiet, and I don't want anyone seeing Russia's tears or know about them. America might tell others, but they sure as hell won't believe him and think he is just making things up.

I heard the door open up and Russia walked inside. His violet eyes were puffy, he had flowers in his arms, and I wished that America was not here gaping like an idiot.

"Serbia, How are you feeling?"

Russia asked me, he walked right for me, and handed me the flowers. Then his eyes widened for it seems he didn't notice America due to being too focused on me.

"What is America doing here?"

**TBC**

**Please review and thank you.**


End file.
